Toyo Jr
Toyo Jr (東洋経済社) is the son of Future Tail and Future Pandora in very future timeline after Zamasu destroy by Future Trunks with Future Tail and Future Pandora. He along with his sister and brother are the first new generation return since Black Goku destroy them all. Toyo is the first one return as the new Harmony God of Rebirth. Toyo Jr is a supporting protagonist of Dragonball: Next Future. Appearance and Personality: Toyo Jr is a hybrid species, clearly half human like Pandora and half Liquiir species like his father. He wear return robe as the mark of the Harmony God return in ancient Chiense custom and holding a staff in golden cold with fox head like his father and Toyo usually holding it long time ago. Toyo Jr is the oldest triplets childern since after Pandora and Tail got married and after they defeated Black Goku. His appearance is like a child or semi child-like character with yellow fur like his father with humanoid face like his mother with same eyes like his father as well. Toyo Jr love his families including his brother and sister and his adopted brother as well. Knowing he love them all. He was train by his own father about the Ways of Harmony God and understand about the laws and everything. His father didn't punish him, understand he give him a reminder about understand and learn to control not overwhelming that Tail is bring back with new code, new rule and also same role as well. He got two/three tail but when he notice that his father got one tail, which it was odd when he explain to his son about his origin and his life. He also met Future Omni and Infinate King Nazareth who survive the outcome of the battle, that Toyo Jr must understand his role and protecting the peace is the only way, it the Will of the Harmonious Gods. He love playing his sister - Uriel Jr who happen to be the first God of Destruction return. He love playing with her and yet he's impressive on his skills that she could the new Leader of God of Destruction. They taught each other about basic skills and understand the way, knowing it's part of thier training including Hours Jr as well and Hephaestus Jr as well. Either way, Toyo Jr is now the future Leader of all Harmonious God in very future event. Powers and Abilities As a Harmony God, Toyo Jr is one of the most powerful Harmony Gods in existence. Toyo Jr is said to be comparable to that of Shukumei and Akari and is more powerful than Cassa and Ori. Future Toyo stated that Toyo Jr has the potential of becoming the most powerful Harmony God in existence. His power level is about 130,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Absolute Strength: Toyo Jr is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of his physical blows. He is able to lift planets from their orbits without any supplementary aid and can shatter the space-time continuum with his punches. He is just as strong as Shukumei and Akari. Absolute Speed: Toyo Jr can move at speeds that not even the most attuned of beings can grasp and outrun or avoid anything an opponent can use against the user. Toyo Jr can move at infinite velocities, allowing user to surpass and perceive light speed movements and move at speeds that allow them to move past time and space itself. He is almost as fast as his father Future Tail. Absolute Durability: '''Toyo Jr is immune to any/all kinds of damage, be it physical (internal and external), mental, spiritual and even conceptual. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly literally one of the only causes of death to Toyo Jr. '''Erasure Immunity: Much like his father, Toyo Jr possess the power to be immune to the Erasure technique as he can withstand its side effect. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight '- The ability to take flight with ''ki. * '''Instantaneous Movement - Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Toyo Jr can transport anywhere within and even outside a multiverse. Toyo Jr is one of the most powerful practitioners of this technique. Energy-Based Techniques * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Toyo Jr's ki-blast is strong enough to destroy a planet and a universe. * Symphonic Destruction – An energy wave technique used by Toyo Jr. Toyo Jr raises his finger and then releases what appears to be a magical vortex of wind he moves left to right a few times before swinging it quickly in one fast sweep. * Light Bullet - '''Toyo Jr is said to have move thousands of times faster than his normal speed for short bursts. Relationships '''Toyo Jr and Future Tail - Toyo Jr shares a really good relationship with his father Future Tail. Toyo Jr is very loyal to his father and wants to preserve the legacy of the Harmony Gods. Toyo Jr and Future Pandora - Toyo Jr shares a very close relationship with his mother Future Pandora. Toyo Jr loves his mother very much and will protect her from any threat. 'Toyo Jr and Uriel Jr -' Toyo Jr never hate on her sister that he deeply care with his only sister, and yet sometime thier sibling rival on them. But they never hate each other that Toyo Jr is very protective with his sister and protecting his little brother. 'Toyo Jr and Hephaestus Jr -' Toyo Jr care with his little brother that he admire his artwork from his creation that both like each other and also Toyo Jr is also very protective on his youngest little brother. Category:Gods Category:Characters Category:Protagonists